Too Lonely
by Spectacularly Peculiar
Summary: Sakura’s in college and she can’t take feeling lonely. Her roommate, Hinata, hasn’t heard from her today. Wait, what’s that dripping from under the bathroom door? HinataxSakura. Obviously AU. Rated T for character death.


Summary: Sakura's in college and she can't take feeling lonely. Her roommate, Hinata, hasn't heard from her today. Wait, what's that dripping from under the bathroom door? HinataxSakura. Obviously AU. Rated T for character death.

**Author's Useless Note:** Yeah, I hate Sakura. So, instead of killing her, I decided to do the original thing and make her kill herself. Damn, I just gave away the ending. Oh well, you're smart enough to figure that out from the summary right? No? Well, sucks for you then. Yeah, I'm in a bitchy mood. That means people have to die.

Bold text is Hinata's thoughts/dialogue. Everything else is that bitch Sakura. Inspired by the song "How do you get that lonely?" by Blaine Larson.

* * *

**Too Lone****ly**

"**How did you get this lonely? Was it really that bad?"** I laugh, it turns to a cough, I spit up metal-tasting liquid.

My arms stings

Red stains the tiles

The darkness brings

The last of my smiles

We're rocking together, sitting on the cold bathroom floor. Your tears fall to run down my face. I think, 'Angel's tears shouldn't be wasted on me. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth anything. I am nothing.'

"**W****hy? Why? Why?!"**

"Why not?"

"**Would you leave me behind?"**

"Would or not,

It's all decided in a drop."

You keep asking me why. Why what? Why did I choose to end a pointless life? Why did I choose to do it this way? Or is it: why did I do it so that my last minutes were spent with you? Is it the last one? Is it?

'**Did I not listen hard enough?**

**Were there signs that I missed?**

**How did you get this way?**

**So young, never even kissed****.'**

"**Never even kissed…" **I chuckle. It's all I can do or I would outright laugh. How could you be thinking about that now? It won't matter in a minute or so anyway. But I know it bothers you. So I say, "That's right…" and you look at my arm again only to cry harder.

My bloodied hand

Leaves a trail on your cheek

They look like rust

And taste of paperclips

Or would

I have no strength to taste them

I can only smile up at you from where you hold me in your lap. You knew it was too late when you opened the door. I knew you were smart enough to realize the volume of blood would be past the point of no return by the time an ambulance got here. I knew you would call anyway. I knew you would try to stop the life pouring from the cuts. I was right.

Smiling down

Like a benevolent god

I wish I could drown

In that smile

And I do

You saw me on the floor, red puddle beneath me. You called 911, gave them the address, situation, etc. Now, you're holding a towel to my arm, trying to stop the iron-red liquid that's running freely. I know they'll never get here in time. I know you'll blame yourself. I know you'll pity me. I hate being right.

"**Was it really that bad?**

**C****an't you stay?"**

Can't you understand?

I have to leave. What else could there be

For someone like me?

You're leaning over me now. What could you be thinking? Your smile is watered down by your tears. I shift my hand to the back of your neck. It gives me a better grip on the last pure thing on this earth. You put our foreheads together and whisper, **"Alpha and omega…" **What does that mean? I take a breath to ask you, it hurts to breathe. You take that breath away in my first kiss.

The darkness blurs the edges

The first and last of my life

'Oh, this is what you meant?'

Bloody hand at your neck

Falls away, darkness claims me

She sat there, rocking the dying girl that was her roommate. She stole the dying girl's first and last kiss. Feeling the hand slide from her neck, she breaks the kiss and cries all the harder. She can hear sirens just outside. She rests her forehead again against the dead body's. The flashing lights almost fool her into thinking her roommate's not really dead. Almost.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Remember when I said I was in a bitchy mood? Yeah, this is the result. DAMN YOU AP CALCULUS! Now go listen to that song. It's really good. Especially if you have no idea what this fic was about. 


End file.
